


wowowow the squad plays mario kart

by ImaginaryVoyage



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: tbh theres no real relationship but oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryVoyage/pseuds/ImaginaryVoyage
Summary: owo





	wowowow the squad plays mario kart

"CONNOR U FUCKIGNG BI T H H S U C K M Y A SS"

"zoe,,, zo e,, ple s,, d o nt do th i s"

"nno p e its too late bitch" she said as she clicked the button and sent the blue shell out after connor

"FUKCKCFKDJKCNKLCXNKVCXNKO;VD" CONNOR S C R E E C H E D AS HIS CHARACTER (waluigi because connors a meme) BLEW SKY HIGH

"conwhore how did u say ";" out loud"

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )"

"CONNOR HOW THE FUCK,,,,, EVAN HELP HOW DID HE SAY THAT"

and in a moment of bravery evan,,, well,,, he said,,,

"*✲ﾟ*｡✧٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶*✲ﾟ*｡✧"

"EVAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" zoe and the conman screeched out of the same time

"w ha t no u-u guys whatt duid i d o"

also jared was there

he just laughed


End file.
